


Big boys love blue girls

by TheDemonCrowley



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Demisexual Maya, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Light Femdom, No spoilers for Borderlands 3, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemonCrowley/pseuds/TheDemonCrowley
Summary: She’s wet enough to be ruining the pants parted around his cock and he’ll have to change or everyone will know that her “nap” is really just code for “I’m going to go ride my psycho boyfriend like he’s a star pony because if I don’t get some stress relief and some time away from Lilith I will Phaselock everyone here and burn this place to the ground.”Kinktober day 2: Size difference





	Big boys love blue girls

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that Maya is canon ace, but I'm demi and I kin her so there is meant to be no disrespect!

Krieg lets Maya shove him onto the bed in Sanctuary, leering at him from the foot of the bed. His cock gets hard in the seconds that it takes her to undo her belt. He’s watching eagerly as she unzips her pants and slowly slides them down her slim hips. She reaches behind herself to grip the zipper of her bodysuit but Krieg beats her to it. He’s whipped up into a sitting position, gently gripping the tiny hidden zipper and bringing it all the way down to the small of her back.

“Take it out.” He scrambles to unzip his own pants, bare beneath them. His dick is hard and thick, precum beading at the tip, glistening wetly. He’s thick enough that her fingers just barely touch when she wraps a hand around him, thick enough to fill her up to the point that it’s just on this side of too much. He’s not over average in length thank the stars, otherwise Maya would never be able to take him inside her. “Good boy.” She praises. Maya carefully peels the top of her suit down, thin layer of sweat revealing itself on her skin once it reaches the air. She shivers, nipples pebbling and Krieg lets out a moan. She pushes her suit down, kicking it to the side once it’s all the way off. He reaches for her and she shakes her head, his big hands hovering in the air in front of her waist. “Mask?” Krieg pulls his mask off with no hesitation, revealing a normal, if heavily scarred face underneath.

Maya steps into the vee of his legs, curls her arms around his shoulders and drags him into a searing kiss. His skin is rough against hers but his lips are pillow soft. “Touch me.” She murmurs into his mouth, trying not to yelp in surprise when he yanks her forward, hands around the back of her knees so she has to straddle him. He’s always so gentle despite his size and his “psycho-ness” and he’s actually pretty sweet once you start to understand what he’s actually saying. He pulls away to trail kisses down her neck to her chest, sucking one of her nipples into his mouth and gently biting it. Her hips jolt forward against him, cunt wet where it presses against the predominant abs of his too-long torso. He worms a hand in between them at an awkward angle, gun-calloused thumb dragging slowly up her clit and she lets out a harsh grunt in her throat at the contact, clenching around nothing. One of his thick fingers slides into her, knowing what she needs as she clutches at the back of his head like a life-line. He presses a second finger inside and moves to her other nipple, encouraged by the way she’s humping his fingers. She comes quickly because he knows just how to work her, an incredibly attentive lover (and fighter, ha) that wants to give and give until she’ll let him take. She taps the back of his head twice, Krieg’s fingers sliding out of her to grip her hip, smearing her own slick on her skin. She wraps a slim hand around his cock and guides him into herself, sighing in contentment as he fills her up.

He’s always quiet when they’re like this, something that had thrown her off the first time they’d done this, and he’s gentle while she works herself up to taking him. He holds himself back until she lets him go and then it’s just as good, but a different flavor of it. His eyes flick from her chest to her face and she gives him the nod that means “go ahead, fuck me like you’re going to break me”. Krieg grips her hips, easily lifting her up and down on his cock, encouraged by the sounds she’s making. She’s wet enough to be ruining the pants parted around his cock and he’ll have to change or everyone will know that her “nap” is really just code for “I’m going to go ride my psycho boyfriend like he’s a star pony because if I don’t get some stress relief and some time away from Lilith I will  _ Phaselock everyone here and burn this place to the ground _ .” Krieg is panting, his huge muscles bulging as he fucks up into her while dragging her down onto his cock. Maya’s rubbing her clit, one arm wrapped around him and face pushed into his sweaty shoulder as she pants harshly. She’s already so fucking close and he knows, knows what it means when her grunts go that high pitched. He fucks up into her slower, thick cock dragging slowly inside her and eyes roll back into her head when he presses her close enough that her nipples drag along his sweaty chest with every thrust. Maya clenches around him and comes again with a low punched out noise, Krieg thrusting up once and spilling in her. Maya grinds her clit against her fingers, working through the aftershocks until she’s still and panting like she’s just run through the Badlands. Krieg’s already leaking out of her despite him still being inside her and she likes the dirty feeling of it.

“Pretty Lady Good?” Krieg asks loudly in her ear, thankfully not at his usual decibel.

Maya shifts in his lap, still keeping him inside her as she presses closer, meeting his mouth with her own. “Pretty Lady very good.” She bites his lip, feels his cock twitch and start to harden inside her. She grinds down against him, swallowing the loud groan he lets out. “Pretty Lady wants you to be good again.” She grins when he grabs her hips, lifting her up and turning around to press her back to the bed. His huge body presses her long, lithe one to the bed as he starts to work her up to round two.

“Good boy.” She grins, nails digging into his back. “Such a good boy for his Pretty Lady.”


End file.
